


flip the script like

by pageleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Strength Kink, sexual crying, soft sadist sugawara koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: Suga slowly twists in Tooru's grasp until he's the one holding Tooru's wrist in his iron grip. His thumb brushes over the inside, where Tooru's pulse beats rabbit-quick. "Take me to your place," he says, voice still sweet, but very clearly a command.





	flip the script like

**Author's Note:**

> this is all the fault of the haikyuu spice team on twitter, i just got dragged along for the ride. i'm so absurdly pleased with this fic, so i hope y'all like it ♥♥♥ and thank you to sophie for looking this over so quickly!!
> 
> title is from "heaven in hiding" by halsey because, well, i had to

"You should be more careful, Oikawa-san," Kageyama says quietly. His hands are relaxed, wrapped around his drink, but he won't meet Tooru's eyes.

Tooru drags his eyes away from the corner booth to blink at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama huffs. "I like Suga-san a lot more than I like you," he says bluntly. "He's always been good to me, and he's one of the best people I know. I have nothing but respect and admiration for him."

"Does Suga-chan know about your schoolboy crush on him?" Tooru asks, and Kageyama lifts his head to glare at him.

"I'm trying to keep you safe," he hisses. "Suga-san is great, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous."

Tooru smiles at him thinly. "Tobio-chan."

Kageyama mutters something mutinous under his breath. "Yes?"

"Shut up."

He swells up, righteous indignation wafting off of him, and Tooru wants nothing more than to just reach out and flick him in the center of his forehead. "Oikawa-san—"

"Oh god," Tooru groans, "will you stop looking at me like that? I know what I'm doing, Tobio."

Kageyama eyes him, glancing balefully from the the low, low v-neck Tooru's wearing to Tooru's lower lip, which he knows is red and blood-hot from worrying at all night. "You don't," he says, resigned. "You have no idea."

"Well I certainly don't need advice from a mutt like you," Tooru snaps. "So just keep your nose out of it. Unless," he adds, abruptly sweet, "you want us to spend the next ten minutes talking about other, more hopeless, crushes?"

Kageyama goes white, and then flushes furiously, dropping his gaze. "You are _the worst_. I don't know why I bothered."

Tooru watches with satisfaction as Kageyama stomps away, then turns back to the bartender. He's about to call him over when he feels a tap against his shoulder.

He turns to see Suga lean against the bar beside him. "You've been here a while, Oikawa-san," he says mildly. "Everything all right?"

"Perfect!" Tooru says, and he means it, looking down at Suga's warm smile. "I was just about to order you a drink."

Suga frowns slightly. "You don't have to—"

"Excuse me!" Tooru waves the bartender over. "Could I get a foxglove mojito for my friend here?"

Suga makes a shocked noise. "Oikawa-san," he says in a low voice.

The bartender raises their eyebrows. "I need your friend's consent," they remind Tooru, and Tooru raises his in turn at Suga, who's watching him with dark, knowing eyes.

"Suga-chan?" Tooru asks expectantly.

Suga doesn't seem like he hears, a vague and thoughtful expression inhabiting his face. Tooru feels his own heart rate accelerate in anticipation, and watches, mouth dry, as Suga's eyes go dark. He feels pinned, held, like a butterfly.

"...I can come back later," the bartender says, and Suga releases Tooru with a half-smile.

"Sure," he says easily, unaffected once more. Tooru tugs at his collar, sweating. "I consent."

The bartender nods and shifts away to get the foxglove from the locked cupboard by the alcohol. Tooru watches intently as they muddle the flowers, mint, and lime, and is torn away from seeing the rest by Suga's cool touch to his wrist.

"This is pretty," Suga remarks, fiddling with the leather bracelet Tooru's wearing. "Is it new?"

"Yeah," Tooru replies, leaning against the bar so his head is bent toward Suga's. "Do you like it?"

Suga smiles again, enigmatic with a hint of mischief. "Sure, it's nice," he says casually, pulling away, and Tooru could _weep_ from frustration. But then Suga continues, voice still impossibly level, "Your pulse is so fast, Oikawa-san. Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine," Tooru breathes. The bartender sets the mojito down by Suga's elbow, and Tooru pays, barely looking away from Suga the entire time.

Suga sucks the straw into his mouth and drinks, humming with satisfaction; Tooru watches, fascinated, as Suga's cheeks bloom with color, eyes nearly black now. "That's nice," Suga sighs.

He sips leisurely at the drink for the next five minutes, gaze getting increasingly heavy-lidded with each pull from the straw. He stands close enough to Tooru that Tooru can feel the unnatural heat begin to radiate from him, close enough to see the sweat bead at his temples, but never close enough to touch. After Suga finishes the drink, ice rattling in the glass, the bartender drops a shot glass brimming with golden liquid next to him, smelling strongly of ginger and turmeric and magic. Suga knocks the purifier back in one smooth, dizzying motion, and swallows with a gasp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Then, and only then, does he rest his burning fingers against the crook of Tooru's elbow. "Shall we?" he asks, finally just the slightest bit breathless. "They're all probably wondering where we've gotten off to."

"We could leave," Tooru blurts out, almost unintentional.

"That won't do!" Suga laughs, eyes crinkling, and Tooru's breath catches. "What if they think I've kidnapped you?"

Tooru rests his chin on one hand, looking at Suga from under his lashes. "Suga-chan," he says reproachfully. "There's nowhere you could take me that I wouldn't go with you willingly."

Suga's hand tightens briefly around Tooru's arm—and then he lets go. "Still!" he says brightly. "I think Kageyama was getting a little worried, so I'll go reassure him." He sets off for their booth in the corner, Tooru trailing behind him.

Kageyama is sitting at the edge of the circular booth, a full arm's length of space left between him and Iwaizumi. Tooru looks between Kageyama's red face and Iwaizumi's expression of mild concern and opens his mouth to say something gleeful and probably rude.

Suga shifts him aside easily with one hand to the small of Tooru's back, and Tooru shuts his mouth with a click. "Kageyama!" Suga says cheerfully. "Can we talk?"

While they go over to the other side of the bar, Tooru slides in next to Iwaizumi and drops his head onto the table with a groan. "I'm going to die," he whines. "I'm gonna just—combust, into a pile of sexually frustrated ashes."

"Why's he asking for Kageyama's permission to fuck you?" Iwaizumi muses, ignoring him.

Tooru lifts his head. "Is _that_ what— _ugh_ , fucking figures. Shouldn't he be asking you?"

Iwaizumi smacks him on the side of his head. "I'm not your mom," he snaps. "Besides—" He rolls his eyes. "If Sugawara murders you, it'll only be your fault."

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru yelps, shoving him indignantly. "That's so cruel!"

"It's true!" Iwaizumi plucks disgustedly at Tooru's v-neck, gestures at the bracelets on both his wrists. "Look at this shit. The only way you could draw more attention to yourself is if you wrapped a fucking ribbon around your neck."

Tooru doesn't tell him that there's a velvet choker sitting on his bathroom counter, carefully considered before ultimately being discarded when he got ready this evening. "I don't know what you're implying," he says primly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed those papercuts you keep giving yourself," Iwaizumi continues angrily. "Stupid goddamn idea. Anyone but Sugawara and you'd have been—"

"But that's the point," Tooru says seriously. "It isn't anyone else."

Iwaizumi stills, and then slowly relaxes. "I know," he says. "You're still being dumb."

Tooru smirks. "Sometimes a little risk can be fun."

"No, shut up," Iwaizumi groans, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't want to hear that! Don't tell me about your freaky sex life, Shittykawa."

Tooru snorts—and then gets distracted by Suga and Kageyama, still deep in conversation. "I don't understand," he admits. "I thought Tobio trusted Suga-chan."

Iwaizumi sighs, face serious now. "You wouldn't understand. It's a wolf thing; we tend not to trust other kinds, at least instinctively. I can get over it, but Kageyama's always relied on instinct more than others. Or," he adds dryly, "he tends to overthink sometimes. Either way..." He shrugs. "I think he'll be fine, though."

"Good," Tooru says. "I don't want to deal with him interfering all the time."

"Nobody wants you to meddle with their lives either," Iwaizumi retorts, "and yet we don't seem to get that luxury."

"Oh?" Tooru asks delightedly. "You want to see what meddling really looks like?"

Iwaizumi inhales sharply, and then he covers his face with a growl, slumping in defeat. "Get out of here before _I_ kill you," he mutters, and Tooru grins, leaping out of the booth.

He finds Suga smiling at Kageyama reassuringly, and Kageyama looking considerably more relaxed. Tooru's smile grows. "Okay, Tobio-chan? Convinced yet?"

"I'm convinced," Kageyama says slowly, while Suga dimples at Tooru wickedly, "that I'm more likely to harm you than Suga-san."

"You sound just like Iwa-chan!" Tooru exclaims, just to see Kageyama get flustered again. Then he pulls Suga by the arm out of the bar.

"Oikawa-san!" Suga laughs, dragged after him. "Slow down."

Tooru sets his jaw mulishly and tugs harder. "Suga-chan," he whines, "I've already been waiting _so_ —"

"Tooru," Suga says, voice sudden layered with steel. Tooru stumbles to a halt.

Suga slowly twists in Tooru's grasp until he's the one holding Tooru's wrist in his iron grip. His thumb brushes over the inside, where Tooru's pulse beats rabbit-quick. "Take me to your place," he says, voice still sweet, but very clearly a command.

Tooru exhales shakily. "Okay."

 

They take the train in near-silence, Tooru too keyed up to manage his usual charm, and Suga—Tooru has no idea. Probably just delighting in the opportunity to make Tooru sweat.

He doesn't let go of Tooru's wrist the entire way, rubbing and rubbing at the thin skin stretched over Tooru's veins. Tooru wonders if Suga can hear his blood pounding, or if it only sounds this deafening to Tooru. He wets his lips absently, and Suga zeroes in on the movement, eyes narrowing.

Slowly, he reaches out with his free hand and presses his thumb into Tooru's lower lip, just to feel it give. Tooru inhales, curling his hands into fists, focusing on the bite of nails to palm to avoid giving in to the urge to just open his mouth and take Suga in. He would, but he doesn't think Suga wants him to fellate his fingers in public.

Well—he would think that, but then again, Suga is the one who takes it further: slides the hand down to Tooru's shoulder, then back up to his neck, circling around to grip his nape until Tooru's hands shake. Suga's thumb traces languidly over the pulse point under Tooru's jaw. His eyes are black now, and his touch feels like being lit ablaze in the best possible way.

"Tooru," Suga murmurs, and Tooru catches a flash of sharp canine. He shudders, mouth falling open on a gasp.

 _Please_ , he thinks desperately, _Please, please_.

Suga pulls away, only the hand on Tooru's wrist remaining, loose and comforting. Tooru tips his head against Suga's shoulder and exhales.

 

He has all sorts of ideas of how this might go down: he pushes Suga up against the wall and drops to his knees; he drags Suga over to his bed and climbs on top of him; he goads Suga into holding him down and fucking him, clawing back some control even as he gives it up.

None of them happen, because when Tooru unlocks his apartment door, Suga is the one who ushers him in, kicks the door shut, and yanks him down into a kiss.

Tooru gasps, hands flying to Suga's waist, more to steady himself than anything.

"You're a goddamn tease," Suga accuses.

Tooru attempts a carefree laugh. "Me? How rude!"

Suga just laughs at him, low and self-assured in a way that Tooru is just _embarrassingly_ into. He puts both hands over Tooru's throat and holds them there. Not pressing, just feeling the way Tooru swallows compulsively. He narrows his eyes. "You really think I didn't notice? The 'accidental' papercuts? The way you'd come by the bakery every other day reeking of sex and desperation?"

"You weren't fucking _doing_ anything about it," Tooru complains, hands tightening in Suga's sweater.

"I guess I should just be glad you stopped showing up with hickeys all over your neck," Suga continues, lip curling with something almost like anger. "You have no idea what that did to me."

Tooru snorts. "I have a little bit of an idea. Why do you think I did it?" It was when he decided his seduction attempt was going to require desperate measures; he started going out Tuesday nights, knowing he'd see Suga the next morning, knowing Suga wouldn't be able to help sensing the blood just beneath Tooru's skin.

(He only did it a handful of times before giving up, because making out with other people while still trying and _failing_ to get Suga to notice him just...made everything worse. He started jerking off in the mornings instead, because he knew Suga would smell it on him.)

"I can't believe you," Suga says admiringly. "You wanted it that bad, huh."

Tooru tips his head back to give Suga better access, eyes falling shut. He hears the hungry noise Suga makes, fingers framing his jugular, and shudders. "Suga-chan," he whispers, barely breathing.

Suga swears and pulls his hands away.

"Hey—" Tooru protests, eyes flying back open, but Suga cuts him off with a dark look, taking hold of Tooru by the hips. The room spins, and Tooru finds himself pinned against the table by the window, the hard edge digging into his skin. "Suga-chan," he teases breathlessly, "what are you planning on doing with—"

Suga flips him over, bending him over the table and pressing up against his back. Tooru's mouth drops open on a strangled moan. "You're too _tall_ ," Suga mutters under his breath, and Tooru stifles an incredulous laugh that escapes anyway as a whine when Suga mouths at the curved join of his neck and shoulder. "I can reach you better like this."

"Please," Tooru gasps, and then chokes on his next breath when he feels the scrape of teeth over his nape. He's hard and aching to be touched, already, but if he knows Suga, that's not going to happen just yet.

"Please _what_ , Oikawa-san?" Suga asks, mock-solicitous. Were he in his right mind, Tooru might have thrown back a snotty response, might have flirted or insulted his way to getting what he wants. But he's too far gone, dizzy with the heat of Suga all around him, high on the inhuman strength of Suga's hands on him.

Tooru drops his head and plants his hands on the table in front of him to get a little leverage, grinding back against Suga.

Suga immediately grabs his wrists and pins them to his sides, letting out a little amused huff when Tooru jerks against him, helpless. He tugs at Suga's grip, even though he doesn't _want_ to get free, because feeling it tighten just makes him even more frantic. He struggles for another minute before going limp, pliant to Suga's touch. "Come _on_ ," he pleads, voice cracking in the middle. "Fuck me, come on, please?"

Immediately, Suga releases his hands, and Tooru falls to his elbows, sucking in lungfuls of air like he's drowning. "Hey," Suga says, and Tooru glances back over his shoulder at the sudden hesitation in his tone. "You know I won't actually hurt you, right?"

Tooru drags himself out of his fog of arousal and smiles, spreading his legs as far as he can in his tight jeans. "I know. Not unless I want you to, right?"

Suga's mouth twitches, but he continues, "If you get scared—"

"I'll tell you," Tooru interrupts. "Promise."

"Okay," Suga exhales, and then invades Tooru's space again, pushing him flat on his stomach on the table until Tooru's breath comes shallow and rapid and condenses on the wood. "Ask me again, Tooru."

"Fuck me," Tooru says, readily this time.

Suga huffs. "Is that all?" he says, and Tooru realizes he's tilted his head to the side, unconsciously exposing his throat. He freezes.

"You're sure there's not something else you want?" Suga asks slyly, a quiet vibration against Tooru's throat. He kisses open-mouthed up to the sensitive skin behind Tooru's ear and murmurs, "Anything at all?"

"Fuck," Tooru whines, and nearly breaks something trying to reach Suga, trying to pull and force his mouth where he wants him. He feels paper thin, overexposed, so starved for Suga's touch that it hurts.

"Use your _words_ ," Suga reprimands him, fingers digging hard into Tooru's waist, and Tooru breaks.

"Please," he begs, nearly in tears from the force of his want. "Bite me, Suga-chan, please—"

Suga gets one hand in Tooru's hair and _pulls_ , dragging Tooru's head to the side until the cords of his neck stand out. He leans in and noses against Tooru's pulse point, and at the same time starts a slow grind against Tooru's ass. "You smell so good," he says breathily, and Tooru clenches his teeth to stifle the sound he makes. "I'm going to give you what you want, Tooru," Suga soothes, mouth hot and wet against Tooru's jaw. He sounds like he's finally losing that iron control, speech slow and a little bit slurred. "I'm going to give you everything you want, okay?" Tooru's going to have finger-shaped bruises on his waist tomorrow, and he's pretty sure he felt teeth pricking him in Suga's last kiss; Suga's not being so careful anymore, and Tooru _loves_ it.

Tooru clenches his fists and wishes he could grab something to hold on, because right now he needs it. He doesn't have the breath to beg anymore, and so he just relaxes into Suga's grip on his hair, lets Suga pull him further back so he can get at his throat.

"Right here, I think," Suga says, under his breath like he's talking to himself. He sucks a bruise there, while Tooru squeezes his eyes shut and tries his best not to pass out. Suga hums, and a moment later, presses his teeth (human still, for now) into the sensitized skin, and Tooru chokes out, "Come on, come on, please, just—"

Suga's hand tightens painfully in his hair, and then—while Tooru's resulting cry is still echoing in his own ears—finally fucking _bites_.

Tooru's mouth opens on a soundless cry, the act burning away every breath and thought from his body. For a moment, he doesn't feel anything, not pain, not euphoria.

And then Suga growls in the back of his throat and sucks, and everything comes crashing back in.

He _sobs_ , hands scrabbling uselessly for purchase against the smooth wood of the table. Tears leak from the corners of his eyes, dripping down his face, and Tooru barely registers them, too far gone to be self-conscious. The hand on his waist slides up his shirt, and Suga scratches the skin of Tooru's ribs, twists his nipples ruthlessly, a perfect counterpoint to the sweet ache at Tooru's throat.

It takes barely half a minute for the pain to fade, and then a soft, languid sort of heat suffuses Tooru's limbs. He goes limp against the table; Suga follows him down, letting go of Tooru's hair so that he can plant that hand beside Tooru's head to brace himself. He doesn't release Tooru for a moment, mouth perfect and relentless against him.

Tooru's hips jerk forward without his consent, and he realizes that he's already a second away from coming, his toes curled in his socks. "Suga-chan," he manages, "I'm going to—"

Suga moans against him, sucks even harder as if to say _Yes, do it_ , and a second later, Tooru does, cock jerking in his pants. Suga pulls his head back with a gasped out, "Yes, Tooru, come on, come for me," and Tooru thrashes against him, one hand flying back to pull Suga closer, closer—

With a low, disbelieving laugh, Suga leans back in and licks over the bite wound. Tooru freezes, and then goes limp.

"Good boy," Suga breathes, mouthing at the bite until it starts to close up. There's going to be a wicked bruise there in the morning, Tooru thinks dizzily, and he whimpers, completely and utterly spent.

He realizes after a moment that Suga's still hard, grinding lazily against the small of Tooru's back. "You—" He swallows, trying to wet his bone-dry throat. "You didn't—"

Suga laughs again, and all the hairs on Tooru's arms stand on end. He shivers, an intoxicating mix of dread and excitement turning over in his stomach.

"Oh, don't worry, Oikawa-san," Suga says sweetly. "I'm nowhere _near_ done with you."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter as @peakcaps and tumblr as @pageleaf! :)


End file.
